Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Love's Maze
by MyaLoveli
Summary: This story takes place after the third installment. Two new mysterious twins check in to Camp-Half Blood. But they learn their double family god staus, and knew adventures starts. New Chapter :Luke Curses Me Out. Enjoy and please leave creative critic!
1. I Meet The Person that Can Make a Bull

I Meet The Person that Can Make a Bull's Eye while Blind

Since the recapture of Annabeth after the battle with Atlas, Luke, and his army of monsters, I decided to stay at camp for this school year to prepare to find her. I waited for many quests, but none of them would take me to battle Luke.

Thalia said she knew Luke wasn't dead, mostly because he could take a blow and he was working for Kronos, so he may have had some shield. After that we headed to the Olympia council with Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, to the Olympic council and were voted to live. My father, Poseidon also told me Luke is alive and well and I would have to try harder to defeat him and Kronos.

Thalia wasn't here to help me, since she joined the Hunt with Zoë, who stepped down and gave Thalia her position. Since Zoë almost died at the battle, she had a change of heart and gave the title up, for she knew the prophesy was for her and would be fulfilled eventually. She visits frequently and still has her demigod powers, so she could teach me as much as Artemis and Chiron would let her. It was almost like I took Annabeth place. Thalia told all of her stories and girl stuff that should never be told to a guy to me, I helped with injured campers, and even the Athena cabin looked to me for wisdom and things, sometimes forgetting I was Poseidon's child.

Once, when I was taking care of the injured campers, Grover walked in with Thalia, Zoë, and another Hunter with blue-green eyes and dark hair, like mine. The Hunters didn't have a uniform, unless a planned battle or if they were showing off. Thalia looked her normal Gothic self; Zoë wore a long shirt that stopped above the knee that looked like a short tunic with Bermudas and sandals. The blue-green eye girl wore a bikini top with a blouse almost totally buttoned down with stone washed jeans with various tears and converse. Her hair was wavy, like she just came out of the water and had a babyish, yet mature and lovely face.

Thalia gave me a big, friendly hug. Zoë gave me a small, awkward hug, and the other waved at me and gave a smug smile, as I did the same. Zoë realized how uncomfortable the girl and I were around each other. "Percy, this is Brenna, she is an old Huntress and a close friend of mine. She is also a child of Poseidon."

Now I knew how Nico Di Angelo felt. Poseidon claimed to not of had more than one child in the past century. Her facial expression reminds me of a Victorian teen. Before we could talk, Thalia took my hand and began to pull me towards the door. "Time for practice, Percy. There's not much time."That's what she always said.

For the past year, we trained and trained and never ended up receiving a mission to bring us to her. We passed by the volleyball ditch, the arena, and the woods, all field with the Hunters practicing.

When we were passing by one of the battlefields, I thought I saw Annabeth there at the corner of my eye. I turned and almost greeted. Instead of Annabeth, it was another girl, about my age. She didn't fight like her, she fought better. She fought with skills beyond any camper.

It was her, the Stoll brothers, and another person from the Hermes cabin taking on all the campers from the Ares Cabin, but she seemed as if she could take them all and every other camper on her own. She had hazel eyes and long brown hair that reached to her hidden belly button in loose curls. She had mocha chocolate skin and wore a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and jean shorts with orange converse. Her face was overwhelmingly beautiful, but stern, like Artemis.

She fought with a silver sword in her hand. The tip was like the crescent moon. The design on it was carefully carved and well thought out and looked as if it was brand new. Clarisse was attempting to throw the sword out of her hand, but when it did happen, it didn't leave her hand.

"Nice try, Clarisse, but as long as I have my ring, I shall hold my sword." Clarisse looked a bit annoyed, but she tried to hide it with a prideful smirk. "Don't worry, Palla. The fight's not over yet."

Palla looked away, trying to make a strategy when she saw Thalia and waved. Thalia did the same. She smiled at me once she was done. "You'll learn later."

When we were passing by the archery sight, she was there again, but different. This time, she looked talker, a little leaner, and more nonchalant. Her eyes were grayer than Annabeth's, instead of Hazel. They shined and reflected the sun perfectly. She was making only bull's eyes, nothing more or less.

"Cece," Thalia called out to her. The girl turned around and smiled as if she knew her. She stumbled over to us. Once she reached us, she put on black shades to hide her eyes. She faced my way. She touched my face sweetly, than my neck, then my face again. She smiled even bigger. "Hello, Percy. I am Cecilia Andrews, the twin of Palla."

Both of us shook each other's hand. Thalia, Zoë, and Cece linked arms. "Cece and Palla are old friends of mine. We went to school together, before I ran away. We weren't in the same grade, but we were all close friends." Thalia said.

Cece took her glasses of, and a hundred new things flashed before me. Her eyes weren't just gray; they were scaly and slimy, yet beautiful at the same time. They had a blank feature to them, like they were no longer in use. She barely blinked and her pupil was a milky, brown color, like chocolate milk, but with too much milk.

She must have noticed I was staring. She pressed a crescent jewel on her bow and it turned into a charm bracelet. There was a heart with a scroll with writing on it (I think it said 'Love waits' on it.) made of ruby, a crescent moon made of pearl, a star of diamonds, and a horse of aquamarine. The bracelet was made of gold and looked heavy.

She looked me straight in the eyes after a while. "Palla and I were cursed at birth by Hera and Aphrodite out of outrage, because of our parents."

It seemed weird to me Aphrodite, the goddess of love, would do something like this.

"Oh, but she did." She told me. I didn't bother to ask her how she knew what I was thinking. She started again.

"Aphrodite knew who was going to be the prettiest, me, so she let Hera take Palla into her own hands. She decided that since I was beautiful, that was all the beauty I needed, and cursed me to never see beauty. She was going to curse me to only see evil and only unbeautiful things, but, as the goddess of love, she decided to take my sight forever."

I felt pity for her. It was the meanest thing I have ever heard, and I know that's special coming from a boy. I remembered meeting her last summer when she told me she was going to mess up my love live and wanted all her daughters to break my heart. The best part about that was that the Aphrodite girls only wanted to be near me.

Zoë took Cece's arm from around her. "Then, how does thy know where everything is?"

This comment brightened up her mood a bit. "I love it when people ask that question. All the other Olympians, even Zeus, felt pity on me, so they all gifted me.

"Zeus gave me permission to fly whenever. Ares gave me top-notch fighting abilities. A pet owl from Athena. Plentiful resources from Demeter. Forging ability from Hephaestus. Hestia gave me-"

"Wait, stop, stop!" Thalia said, waving her hand in a stopping motion. "Why did you receive all of these gifts?"

Cece looked around. All of the campers looked at her, shocked. The Ares children there looked the most shocked and angered. Before she could answer, the speakers came on and everyone became quiet as they heard Chiron clear his throat.

"Will all head consolers cabin leaders and the Andrews come to the big house in ten minutes? Ten minutes, please. Thank you."

I didn't know what this was all about. I was the last one al the big house. Everyone was looking at the Andrew twins with pure envy, except Thalia, Zoë, Brenna, and the head of the Apollo cabin, Josh Johnson. Out of all of them, Clarisse and Selena Beauregard looked as if they were going to jump the two sisters, Clarisse cleaning her nails and Selena filing hers.

Mr. D turned his chair around and slammed his hands on the table as he slowly stood up. He looked at the girls the way Smelly Gabe use to look at me, which made me hate Mr. D more, if that was possible.

"Do any of you girls know why we are all here?"

They both were shivering from fright. Mr. D's eyes glowed and the girls screamed. He was showing them what he could do if he didn't do what he wanted.

"We are all here to figure out whose are Olympic parent."

He gave a sarcastic smile and cocked his head to the side. "Right, Palla. You are the wise one, but we are also here to learn why you are so gifted."

Palla stood up and looked as brave as she could. "We know nothing of our Olympic parent, nor why we are gifted, not one of us."

"Is that so?" He said back. He looked beyond her and walked towards Cece, she was looking at Thalia for help. Her expression showed that she could not help and that Mr. D gave no mercy.

"I know you haven't kept a secret from your sister, Cece, right?"

He looked back at Palla. She was confused. I didn't know I was there. Suddenly, I turned around to see Grover next to me. He almost made me scream out loud. "Tin can for your thoughts?" He said. I pretend like I was going to slap him, but was turned around by Zoë.

"What? What are you talking about?"

She seemed to be talking to Mr., but looked only at Cece and Thalia. Cece sighed and stood up. She didn't look at Palla, but Palla looked at her.

"We are second-generation demigods. Are mom, Cecillie, was a demigod also and daughter of Aphrodite. Once our mother fell in love with our father, an Olympian, Aphrodite and Hera was angered and cursed us."

She looked at her sister, who was now crying. I wasn't sure if it was because of betrayal or the story. Suddenly, I heard sobbing from behind me. It was Grover, holding a hanky. "This is better than my soap opera, All my Kids."

I didn't know what was nastier. They way Grover blew his nose after he said that, or that he watched goat soap operas. Everyone just stared at him for a while and then went back to where they left off.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Palla, I wanted to, but Athena swore to separate us if I did."

Palla shook her head and walked slowly towards the exit. She mouth something like 'You trader' or 'How could you', then left before we could blink, all that was left was a breeze. This must have angered the Stoll brothers, because Connor shot up and turned red, pointing his finger at her.

"Now you have my father's powers? You think we're going to let you off the hook because you are double the god than use?"

Cece stood up and looked Connor straight in the eyes. Connor began to wale in agony and fainted. Everyone rushed to help him gain conscience, but nothing worked. Mr. D's face turned read with anger, but when he turned around, all that was left was a door on broken hinges.


	2. I Lear Toddlers Can be More Stubborn Tha

I Lear Toddlers Can be More Stubborn Than Zoë or Thalia

Later on we found them both in the woods arguing. Mr. D had a private discussion with them. He always had a problem hitting buttons when he was angry, so everyone had an update every once in a while. The older kids had to cover the youngest one's ears whenever Palla and Mr. D were arguing.

We learned that they didn't know who their Olympian parent was and may never know, for their protection. Cece also told Palla that the youngest sibling always knows the truth about the whole half-blood thing. Unfortunately, Connor was awake now and the Stoll brothers fought for the first time since they have been to camp.

"Speaking of gifts, who gave you that ring and you, that bracelet?" Mr. D asked them. There was a moment of silence. Everyone had stopped their activities. The Aphrodite cabin had popcorn and bottles of water, acting like this was the best soap opera ever. Grover went over there and snuggled with them, acting like he was doing the same, but just wanted to snuggle with the girls.

"I bet Apollo gave those things to them." Thalia said. Zoë shook her head and sighed. "It can only be Artemis, though she is a virgin goddess. The twins were chastity jewelry."

"No no, it has to be Ares," his name made me want to hurl. Every since he tried to kill me a few summers ago, he has been my biggest enemy. "Though jewelry isn't his style, Cece's bracelet is a bow and Palla's is a sword, it can only be his." Zoë just shook her head.

"I have given the girls disguised gifts. They are chastity trinkets. They will be beyond powerful through their maidenhood. Once they have children, they will lose some power, but still turn into their true form." A girl's voice said. It was as sweet as the midnight wind and as harsh as a chase during a hunt. It was Artemis.

"There haven't been any second generation demigods in millennia, let alone twins. How old are you girls anyway?"

We leaned towards the intercom in agonizing suspense, but there was a loud beep and the machine went off.

After lunch, we played a game of capture the flag. It was a relief of stress, though it brought more along with it. I turned my focus from them to the game. It was the Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus cabins against the other campers. As I was suiting up, I heard a voice that almost sounded like a rustle of a tree. I turned to see a cherry tree, full of pink flowers. At the bottom of the tree was a dryad that looked Asian. Her hair was black with like pink streaks and cherry blossoms in it. Her dress was made of spun cherry blossoms made into a wonderful dress that flowed in the breeze.

"Beware, Perceus Jackson. Beware." She said, and with that, she was gone.

The other team won that game. Our team had to clean their laundry and do their chores for the week. Chiron looked at his roster and came up with a strange face once he was done. Soon, it turned into pure worry.

"Where is Pallina and Cecillia Andrews of the Hermes cabin?" Everyone looked around, worried. Even the Ares cabin seemed anxious, but no one saw them. Mr. D was prepared to let us find them, for the camp needed that kind of power now, but Chiron refused.

We were all sent to our cabin to prepare for curfew. I looked straight at the ceiling. I realized there was a glass opening to where I could see the sky. A few hours later, I finally fell asleep, and had the worst dream in a while.

At first it seemed fine. There were two little girls, maybe four or five, running through a beautiful garden. I thought I was seeing a different version of Zoë's story. They were running from a man that looked like a younger version of an old 80's rocker. He had long, curly brown locks and a matching beard and brown eyes. It was Hermes, following the girls with an electric sword and shield.

One little girl was crying while the other was slashing a wooden sword around. They were blocked by a tree and Hermes. I saw he was riding horseback on a skeleton horse that looked scary enough to haunt a biker gang. "What is it that thy wishes?" the one with the sword says. The little one, with familiar gray eyes was crying and rocking back and forth on her but, arms wrapped around her legs. "Leave us alone! What have we done the thee?" she said.

He showed fake pity. He whistled, and an army of the dead and monsters from the darkest parts of the underworld came out. It was unbelievable how many people they needed to capture the toddlers. "It is nothing that any of thee has done, but what thee both may do. You're mother, Queen Cecillie, has taken her punishment and now you two shall."

He hit his sword twice on the ground and a skeleton came up. The silver eye girl scooted closer to her sister and she protected her ears and nose instead of her eyes. The skeleton cleared his throat and began to read from a scroll. "Here ye, Here ye, the Princesses, Lady Pallina Eloise Andrewson and Cecillia Aveline Andrewson, has been captured by Lord Hades and will be put to death and shamed into the darkest part of the Underworld."

As he put the scroll up, Hades pulled out a double headed spear and through it at the girls.

I woke screaming. No one could hear me, but I wish they could. Suddenly, I felt the hugest earthquake, like something was awakening and moving. Once it was over, I dressed, put on my shoes and headed for the beach, where it seemed to come from.

I looked for an hour. The sun was coming up and my chances of living was growing thin. Suddenly, I saw a faint glow from a cove on the side of the beach. I walked towards it. I studied the entrance for awhile. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and hear a royal voice from behind me.

"Well, don't just stand there!" a voice said annoyed. It was very proper and etiquette. It was Zoë. She was wearing a nightgown that looked like the dress her sister's wore. She had a white silk robe on top of it and silk slippers. "Aren't thou going to save her?" I didn't have time to argue with her, or ask her why she cared about what I did now.

We both walked into the cove to find a twin lying down. Due to her height, it seemed to be Cece. I wasn't going to wake her up, for sure. Instead, I swooped her up and put her in my arms. She slowly woke. "Percy?" she said, shivering. Her body was corpse cold. "I'm here," I told her back. "I won't leave you." I blurted it out, too sweetly. I could feel Zoë's cold stare on my back. It was something about Cece's eyes that really had me going crazy. They reminded me of Annabeth's. The only difference was that Cece's eyes were scaly and seemed slimy in a way.

She swallowed with difficulty. She breathe heavily. Zoë made the fire become bigger. She didn't want Artemis here now, so she was on her own, or she would had summoned her here. That was when I notices. Cece's lip was bleeding; she had a cut on her forehead, a puncture in her chest and seemed to be broken in some places. "Cece, what had happened to thee?"

She breathe harder. "They look her."

I did understand what she was talking about. I couldn't catch on. I looked at Zoë. Apparently, she caught on and was shocked. She took another deep breath. "They look her, Percy. They took Palla." And with that, she collapsed.


	3. My Best Friend teaches me How to Pick Ta

My Best Friend teaches me How to Pick Tasty tin

Grover and I sat in the meadow that afternoon and watched the satyrs chase the dryads only to get a mouthful of wood for their work. Since they gave me the day off of my chores, we decided to chase monsters in the woods and hang out in the fields. Grover munched on a few tin cans while I sat there and dreamed of Annabeth.

"You know, Percy," Grover started, mouth full of can pieces. "I should teach you how to choose the best kind of tin to eat." I turned a bit toward him. "What?" He turned towards me. "Yeah. You have the cooper cans, tin cans aluminum cans, oh, and defiantly stay away from the-"

"Percy" A voice said from a distance. It was Selena from the Aphrodite cabin running towards us. She stopped to take a breath. She stood up and whipped her hands on Grover's shirt. "Your… friend is awake and only wants to talk to you." She said, discussed yet still in her lovely voice.

Once we made it to the cabin, everyone was against the wall. No one would take their eyes off of Cece. She had a scared and angered face. Zoë was leaning on a pole in deep contemplation while Thalia was kneeling right next to Cece, who was laying on one of the sick beds. I walked towards the bedside and kneeled right next to Thalia. Right across in a chair was Artemis, who was watching my every move.

Cece looked at me. She looked a little bit healthier. Zoë was holding her nectar. I realized she had been crying and worried sick. I turned and looked at Thalia. She seemed to be praying. "What's up?"

She didn't answer back for awhile. "I think-"

She stopped suddenly. "You probably should ask Cece."

I turned towards Cece. Her blind eyes faced mine and that when she started the story.

I was running in the woods. I couldn't see anything, but the outline and darkness. I felt the presence of the woods. I was seeing (or in this case feeling) through Cece's eyes (or ears or something.) She turned around and started shooting arrows at something in a distance that she couldn't feel, just hear.

"Quick! Into the cove!" Palla said. She grabbed he hand and pulled me into a cove. Not too much later, the noise came back. It knocked me to the side where I hit my head. I heard a sword coming for me and swished to the side.

I felt a burn on my head. I screamed from the pain. I could hear Thalia scream my name. Artemis told her not to tough me. If she did, I would wake up and have to start all over and it can be much more gruesome. After the blow, it was all downhill from there. I felt blows on my head and in my stomach. Once it the fight was over, the force broke her arms and legs. I yelled even louder. Feeling her pain was the worst thing that I could have ever felt. Suddenly, I heard clashing from two swords clashing together. I could hear a grunt from Palla's weakening strength.

"Who are you?" Palla said. "What do you want from me?"

A male voice laughed. "Hello cousin, nice to meet you." His voice was so familiar. It sound strong and healthy, yet rude and evil. "My name is Luke. You and your sister, Cecillia, shall join me and my team to help Kronos, king of the Titians, destroy Western Civilization and the Olympians."

"What? Are you crazy, Brooke?"

"It's Luke!"

"Whatever, Duke. I REFUSE!"

Luke turned and put his sword, Bloodbiter, to Pallas neck. I could feel his presence since he was touching Palla now. He looked is regular attractive self. His hair was dirty blond and his eyes were the color of the sea.

"I'll let you change your mind on our way to Europe. Maybe you'll even choose to be my queen."

She gave a little laugh and cleared her voice and straightened. "I can see that you like that idea," He said. He voice was romantic. It made me want to hurl. "So I'll feel bad for doing this to you. Suddenly, he broke Pallas arms and legs. She screamed and passed out from the pain. Luke carried her in his arms and walked towards Cece.

"I feel bad for hurting my love's sister." He looked sincere about the fact, but still rude and proud. He flipped his long, blond locks and jumped on Cece's breastbone. I screamed with her, the pain almost made me pass out. "But it's my job."

I couldn't see him. He put Palla down for awhile. There was a sudden puncture in my arm, then my other arm, then both my legs, and last, my side. "Since you are her sister, I will let your death take a long, long time."

He picked Palla up and walked away.

I was shaken until I woke up. I shot up and slowly walked away. I stopped when I saw that she was crying. I walked back towards her. "I am so sorry I wasn't there earlier, Cece. I know Luke, I could have helped."

She shook her head. "No, you wouldn't, Percy."

I looked at her. She wouldn't meet my gaze. "What are you talking about, I've fought-"

"Yes I know Percy, I know," She said. She still wouldn't meet my gaze. "I can see your experiences when you were seeing my story and Luke is not the same. He is changing."

There was a moment of silence. Then, she turned to meet my eyes, but she embarrassed me. "Percy," she said. I didn't look at her. "I left a part out." That made me turn to her. She messed with her fingers and looked back at me. "Luke is all powerful and is out for you and is threatening to kill Annabeth if you come after Palla or her."


	4. I Learn That Twin Tilapia Exist

I Learn That Twin Tilapia Exist

Once Cece was back to full heath, Mr. D and Chiron called for a meeting with all the head counselors and Cecillia. Chiron turned off all the lights in the big house. The only light was the sunlight, a few candles around Cecillia, and Cecillia herself. She glowed like the Apollo kids and the Hunters. She was in a ball looking scared as Chiron was instructing her through the process of connecting with her sister purposely.

"I don't think I can do this, Chiron," she said, frightened. He knelt and put his hand on her knee. She turned her gaze from the candles and looked up at where Chiron was, like she could see him. "I've never done this on purpose, it always happens in my sleep. Worse yet, I've never shone anyone else what I was seeing. You felt what happens when you see what I see."

Chiron looked at Thalia. She walked towards Cecillia and knelt down beside Chiron. "We really need to know what is going on right now in order to know if we need to go on a quest to find Palla."

Cecillia shot up. "My sister's absence is so important and we do need to search for her. Do you know what happens to a demigod twin when the other one is missing?"

Thalia looked at her, shocked and confused at the same time. Chiron cleared his voice and started to stand up. "Demigod twins, especially two that are very close, should stay in reach of each other in all times, or one could die of sadness or frustration of their Olympic parent, since they are very rare and the pride and joy of their parent. The twins may change. I believe Cece here is cursed of blindness and is mysterious and sweet."

Cecillia turned her face to Chiron, figuring out what his question will be. "Palla is, um, brave and hard-headed. Palla is barren. She can't have children, which is worse to me than being blind, but I would have traded it to make her happier."

Chiron looked at Zoë, who was writing all of the info down. She nodded, as if she was trying to persuading him.

"Listen, Cece," Travis said. She shot her eyes at him, and he turned his face away. "You care for your sister, right? So why do you refuse to connect with her and try to save her?"

Whit those words, Cece cooperated for the whole process. Once Chiron was helping her relax, she busted out an early apology. "If I hurt you, it's all your fault, not mine, ok?" Yeah, I didn't say it was the best. I could feel her emotions change and her loneliness emerging.

Told us all to relax, but keep an eye on Cece. She may bring some pain, so we needed to be prepared. She waited for the sun to shine all over her glowing, caramel skin. She closed her eyes and sat still like a statue. Everything was quiet, to quiet, for a moment or two. Suddenly, I was aboard the Princess Andromeda.

I was in first-class suite that was too regal to believe it wasn't a Chateau. Several purple crystals hung from chandeliers in the high ceiling that looked endless. The walls were painted a royal purple and the bed was round and had several colors of purple, burgundy, pink, and black with thin cream curtains hanging from the ceiling put with a decorative flower knot in the center to where you could see the bed clearly. On top of the bed was Palla, reading an Italian gossip magazine, resting on her arm.

She was wearing a plain cream dress with a simple pearl necklace. She looked worried and relaxed all at the same time. Her hair was her normal wavy side pony tail. Same Palla, same intense look, except she was wearing a dress. Unlike her sister, she seems to have not changed at all.

Suddenly I heard a door open and close from far away. Her facial expression softened and acted as if she was really into an article. It was Luke. He wasn't in his usual ever day Greek armor. He wore shorts and a black t-shirt. He jumped onto the bed, folded his arms, and placed them behind his head.

Palla pulled her eyes up a bit to look at Luke and turned her eyes back to the magazine. "Decided to be formal today instead of being casual and wearing you armor I see."

He chuckled a little and shook his head." I have to be formal sometimes, you know. When I'm off."

"Are you ever off?"

He didn't answer that one. She put her magazine down and laid on her stomach. Luke shifted closer to her and rested on his elbow, face in hand.

Palla looked him straight in the eyes, seductively. "When are you going to let me have those questions answered?"

He gave her a huff, like she killed the mood, whatever it was. "Once you call me by my name."

"Lucas"

"No,"

"Yes it is."

He looked at her confused. She snorted. "Don't think I'm slow, Luke. I know your name and your nickname. I'll use as I freely want to."

He turned back to his back. "Oh gods, you're so mean to me!" he said sarcastically sad. Palla kissed his scare and then went back into her position. That made him blush, but was faint and soon, it was gone.

"Ok," He said, "Shoot"

They both shifted to the edge of the bed. "Why are you hear, with monsters?"

Luke shifted a bit. "I want to destroy the Olympians, of course. Doing so and putting Kronos in charge will make the world away better place, me as king."

Palla meditated on the answer, accepting it, but not fully. "Ok, why am I here?"

That one made Luke's prideful face flush with red. Palla caught on and went on to the next one. This one seemed to make her cry. "What did you do to my little sister?"

Luke's face start losing color, his eyes were turning gray and his golden locks also. He shot up and turned his face into a corner.

"She's fine."

She shot out of the bed and walked towards him. "You're lying to me, Luke." He sighed and turned to her. He stared in her eyes and played with her ponytail. He began to gain color. "I let her live, I promise."

She didn't buy it, but she smiled. Suddenly, there was a massive roar that mad the ship turn over. Luke stared in her eyes a little longer and walked out the room. As soon as she heard the door close. She commanded her ring to turn into her sword. "He shall pay," She cried. "He shall pay."

Chiron snapped his fingers and we were all back in the big house. We were all in our same spots. Chiron shook his head a little. "That was the worse romance story I have ever watched." Selena said. Coming for the counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, it had to be true, and I had to agree.

"Tell me, Cece," Chiron said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "What was basically going on?"

She took a deep breath. She let out a short whistle. Suddenly, out of thin air, was a pure white owl with a few black spots and beak. The owl's eyes were yellow and it had a strong and prideful hoot. He rested on a stand Chiron brought out.

"Hello, young demigods." The owl said. Everyone jumped at the owl ability to speak English. "My name is Aspros, but, like Cece calls me, Sonic." She shrugged. "I like Sonic, though he's a hedgehog and he's an owl." He looked at her and then back at us. "Yes, I to enjoy the hedgehog." Cece's expression became serious again. "Sonic, please tell the camper's my sister's plans.'

Sonic hoot, probably a groan. "I'm always here for mission work. Out of all millennia I have lived-"

"Sonic,"

"Ah, yes, master. Currently, Palla is planning to take on Luke herself, since it has been a week since she was abducted. She has Luke under hypnosis, so he thinks he is madly in love with her, though he does have some kind of feelings for her, but I'm not sure if they're what you all think it is. She thinks Luke killed you, making her change her mind about him, because she thought of him as a friend."

Travis Stoll raised a finger and stood up. "Why would she want to be friends with someone she saw beat her sister up?" Cece volunteered to answer that one. "Palla and I can see into the soul. He's not as cruel as you take him, he's just insecure, a total wuss. When he knocked her out, she didn't see if he killed me or not, so, seeing his soul, she suspected he let me live, but suspects he killed me and wants to kill him."

Sonic turned his head completely around and looked at Chiron. "Shall we send a quest?"

Chiron looked insecure. "I think it will be a waste of heroes. We can waste any more heroes on this Luke kid."

"Aha! That is where you are foolish, sir." Sonic turned his head to Cece.

"As I see, if this quest is not taken, it will end in mass chaos. Only a quest would bring any good. And, if you need me, you need Palla. She is my other half, literally."

D'Angelo Parker, head of the Apollo cabin, groaned. "This is not the time for Life Science and family, cousin.  
Cece shot her eyes at him. He flinched, thinking she was going to hurt him. "What if I was you sister, D'Angelo? That would make her your sister. If, for some reason, Apollo was my father, do you know what he would do to you and the rest of your siblings?"

D'Angelo pursed his lips and looked away. Apparently, her threats were as bad as her glare. Chiron had cleared his voice. "I shall call for a quest then. May we meet tomorrow after the morning activates."

Suddenly, there was a loud implosion and screams for everywhere. The emergency siren had come on. "AMBUSH!" a voice cried from outside. There was another problem at camp.

Questions!!

Put the answers in the review box.

What should be going on outside?

Should Palla Kill Luke?

Should they go on a quest? Should it be for this reason? Why?

What are your thoughts of Sonic?

What kind of pet should Palla have? Who should have given it to her?


	5. I Find Out Grandmas Can Look Young Too

I Find Out Grandmas Can Look Young Too

You know the feeling that whatever you're about to do can kill you, or everyone else, but you do it anyway, that what I did. We all ran to the huge window. Outside was a huge lion. Its pelt was glistening in the sun and hit anything that came in its path.

"The Nemean Lion!" Cece shrieked. I didn't need a history background on this one, it was obvious, it a loin, that's where I was wrong. "I have to go after him." I told Chiron and began to run out. "I'm right behind you!" Cece said, followed by Beckendorf, Clarisse, the Stoll brothers, and the Apollo cabin counselors.

Cece was the first thing the animal charged at. She stood there, like a statue, as the animal approached. "Look out, freak!" one person cried out. She seemed to have not been able figure out where anything was. Once the loin sprung to attack, she commanded her bow to take its form and threw about five at once, straight into the animals shoulder. It roared in agony. She went another way to help out the other injured campers.

Suddenly, the animal turned to me. He sprung towards me. I took Riptide out and it transformed into it true transformation. I struck the beast in its paw. He limped back and headed for the woods, and I followed. After a while, all I saw was a bunch of branches. Though I lost him from my sight, I still chased after him. Suddenly, I saw a figure. I ran out for it and yelled. The figured turned. "Percy?"

It was Cece. I stopped in place, confused. How did she get here? "I was helping the injured when I saw the monster and chased after him." Well, that made sense, and was uncomfortable, there was something different about her, but I couldn't tell. "I lost the beast, but I found a clue. Come see."

Something was telling me not to go, but this was Cece, what could she do. I began to walk her way. She started to form her urgent smile. Suddenly, I heard a voice from behind me.

"Percy! Stop! What are you doing?" a girl's voice said from behind me, suddenly, I saw Cece, or at least it looked like Cece. She kneeled on the ground with a baby leopard by her side, Sonic, Chiron on the others between us.

"What the heck are you-" She stopped suddenly. She began to shiver. She looked more frighten than ever.

"Oh my-" She didn't finish. "Percy, don't move! The Loin is tricking you! He's making you see me!"

I inched closer.

"Stop!"

I inched closer.

"What are you doing?"

I took a full step.

"Percy, I swear to the gods, if you move any closer, I'm going to cut your-"

Chiron didn't move an inch, but Cece sighed and contemplated. "I'm going to let you choose, Percy. It's your life. Choose."

That made me uncomfortable with my decision. "Percy, don't fall under the lion's spell. You know who I am. Choose me!"

I looked at Chiron for advice. He face gave no expression. He just looked at me, like he believed in me, but looked back up into space with the same look. Grover was chewing on a water pipe, which didn't help me at all, because I just remembered I had to use the hero's room.

I began to walk towards the first Cece slowly, my eyes looked on the one with the baby leopard. She sighed.

"Percy? Before you die, can you tell me, what is the color of my eyes?"

That was the most random thing anyone could have asked at a moment like this. Then, it clicked. I turned around to looked at the other. I remembered Cece's eyes looked completely white from the distance the one with the leopard said, but, even though I was closer to the first one, her eyes were still white, just white. I turned Riptide on her. She gave a very evil grin.

"Congrats, Perceus Jackson." It said. The voice was deep like it was possessed. The creature jumped at me, still in Cece's form. I tried to slash it with Riptide, but it jumped on me first. Then, there was a blackout.

I was suddenly in the injured cabin. Not too many people were patients, but it was plenty to say it was a pretty decent battle. I had a straw to my mouth. I sat up a bit to see Brenna, Thalia, Zoë, and Cece on my bed. Brenna put the cup on the stand. "How are you feeling, little brother?"

It felt weird for her to call me her little brother, mostly because she was stuck in a younger age, maybe a year under, so thirteen. "I'm Fine, just sore."

Thalia laughed out loud. "You're a liar! You were totally pounded out there, Seaweed Brain. Juiced, Milked, pwned. I have never heard anyone scream like that! You were all like-" She let out a high pitch, but quiet scream, so she wouldn't wake the others. She put her hands above her chest and started twitching her body, especially her left eye.

Zoë punched me in the arm, and it stung, but she just shrugged and began talking. "We leave for one hunt, just one, and you are almost killed, how do you not know who Cece is, fool? You could have got killed!"

"Well," Brenna said. "You were almost killed. Though it was gruesome and the scariest thing ever, it was pretty hilarious!"

They all stared to laugh. I looked at Cece. She was holding a baby cub. It was a yellow-orange cub, couldn't be too old, maybe about the age of a one-year-old human baby, but in it own years. It was swinging his little paw at blue butterfly. Cece, must have noticed that I was a little frightened to see her holding a baby, whatever.

"Percy, this is my… um, **true** pet, Delila.'

"What is it?"

"Oh, it's Egyptian for Gentle. See I choose it after I got her and I learned she'll be eternally young, so since-"

"No, not it name origin. What is it?"

"Oh! She's an African Leopard, from Mr., because I don't care for a lifetime of free grapes."

We were silent for a moment. I guessed the girls were thinking what I was thinking, life with only grapes would be terrible.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" I asked her.

"Shoot."

"This whole pet thing, what's up?"

She contemplated for a long moment. "My sister and I have messenger pets and then fun pets. I have Sonic and Delila. Palla has Bambi and Lupii."

I had a feeling I knew what pets she had. "Ok, I had this dream the other day."

Her head shot so fast, I swore she broke her neck. If she did, she was hiding the pain real good. "What was it about?" She tried to sound calm, but see seemed worried and tensed.

I told her about the toddler twin dream.

She had their less than blank facial expression on her face. I stared at her, I could tell I had to say something first. "Cece, How old are you?"

She sighed. She began to calculate in her head adding invisible numbers in mid air. "About four thousand fourteen years old, I think, that's what I calculated."

"And you're still alive?"

"Lotus Hotel"

"I see."

Suddenly, Chiron came in. "Time to visit the Oracle, Cece to receive your prophesy."

She smiled at me, kissed my cheek and walked off.

Suddenly, out of nowhere I felt a sharp pain I screamed, shot up, and passed out.

**QUESTION?!?!?!?!**

What do you think happened to Percy?

Should the girls have two pets?

The next chapter will be from Palla's view. What do you want to know more about?

(e.g.- Her pets, her plots, her life on the cruise, etc. ) Anything that you can think of!!

If I was a published author, would you buy my books?

If you had to add something, what or who would it is?

Sate an opinion on the book so far and something you want to see! Constructive criticism is welcomed and recommendations are also.

p.s.- the name, Lupii is pronounced Lup-I like I in Island.


	6. I Learn Luke Really Hates Egyptians

**Just to tell you now, I'm watching ****Yu-gi-oh!**** right now, so some stuff may have to so with Egyptian stuff (Trust me, some Egyptian stuff has already been in there, you just haven't noticed.) **** Also, one of the pet's names are hard to pronounce. Its Lupii (Lup-ayh) such as Lup in Lucas, bup with a p and ayh as in Island.**

I Learn Luke Really Hates Egyptians

Palla-

"Ouch!" she screamed. "You did that one on purpose!"

I sighed and stopped for a second, holding the braid in my hand. "I'm almost done. DO you want all that pain to be wasted, just because one little part hurt the most?" She looked back the way I told her. "I thought so. Oh, and not to be rude, but if you're truly the daughter of Athena, you would be wise to not move, or I could damage your scalp or accidently make a huge plug in the center of your head."

I finally finished Annabeth's braids. It was just an empire braid, with some loose curls in the front and a checkers bun. I gave her the mirror to look at. "Wow," she said. "How'd you learn to braid like that.

I thought about it for a second. "I'm not sure, but where I'm from, braids are the style of women. It's a sign of beauty, like beauty marks and blond hair."

She looked at me for a moment, then crawled onto the bed and sat right next to me. "Thanks again for talking Luke out of keeping me possessed. That wench spirit was rude!"

I always laughed when she talked about the ghost spirit Luke cast in her, so she wouldn't try to tough bases with Percy or anyone else at camp. "No problem. I need another person on the boat to talk to, so why not you?"

She smiled a little longer, but worry clouded her expression. "How long?"

I sighed. "I suspect tomorrow morning. Bambi reported someone has talked to the Oracle, but she doesn't know who. She's not perfect you know."

"No, not that. How long will Luke let me be free."

I couldn't answer that one. He is so insecure, and acts different towards people base on their relationship status with him. "I don't know. It maybe longer than I guessed. He cares for you, I know that much, but Luke is possessed. I think-"

I trailed off. I had to remember to keep my prophesies to myself, or it can change everything.

"I think what?" she prompts. I shook my head. Apparently, she knew not to push me too much. We sat in silence for a while. I opened up my Italian magazine and turned to a page and ripped it out. "If you want the style, here's a copy of it. I already know how to make it." She smiled and took it. "Gee, thanks."

We sat there in silence again. "I'm bored!" we said at the same time. I turned more towards her. "You want to go practice sword fighting. She smiled and jumped out the bed."

"Race ya there!" and with that, she ran out. I decided to go easy on her. I only went tree times here speed. She looked at me, speechless and shocked.

"Thank you, mom, for being Egypt's fastest runner." I slowed down to be with her. We laughed and talked along the way. "You're Egyptian?"

"Yeah, why?"

She looked uneasy. "Luke hates Egypt. After he was almost crushed by a sphinx when we were on our way to Camp Half-Blood, he never wanted to even go near Egyptians or Egyptian things."

I didn't like the sound of that. That's how my last boyfriend, Cesar, was like. Poor people, the sphinx saved me. There great creatures, just misunderstood.

"Well, what Luke doesn't know won't hurt him."

We passed by many monsters. Happily, Cece wasn't here, so she couldn't get my jumped, or pounded, or whatever people say. I sometimes forget. As we were passing by Luke's headquarters, Annabeth stopped me. "Wait,"

I turned to her. "Are you crazy, if Luke-"

"Shhh," she commanded. Suddenly, she threw me in there. Luke turned and looked at me, confused. At first, I thought his expression was turning into pure raged, but then he just folded his arms and look matter- of- fact. "You could have knocked, you know."

"Too eager to see you." That was true, but I'm not going to admit his presence was fully joyous. I could tell Kronos was slowly destroying Luke, but alas, I cannot find a way to fix it. I haven't told anyone yet, but I need to soon.

Behind him was a faint mist with a familiar shape. The mist had green eyes and dark hair. He look faintly hurt, but still in a bad condition. Suddenly, it hit me, it was Percy Jackson.

Annabeth walk in and saw the soul of him. "Seaweed Brain! What's going on?"

Luke gave a slight chuckle. "Hello Annabeth." He said her name harshly, but still loving and affectionate. "I'm glad you're here."

Those words didn't make me any more comfortable. He noticed my fright, but keeps his eyes on Annabeth. "Come; watch me as I destroy Percy through one thing that will kill him for sure, destroying his soul!

Suddenly, a Giant came and secured Annabeth and me, so we could not move or do anything. It was terrible. Suddenly, Percy held out a sword. I suddenly realized it, Riptide. It sent a shiver down my spine. There it was the sword of my terror, the one weapon that scared me most. Something so simple brought back so much pain. If it wasn't for the giant, I would have destroyed the thing's soul.

"Ah, yes! I forgot how old that tool of yours is. Don't worry; a soul cannot defeat a real thing. Then, Luke swung at him. Percy duck and hit Luke's scar, making a fresh scar appear upon it. He screamed and charged at Percy where his heart should be. Percy flipped, caught Backbiter between his ankles, and now held two.

"That's impossible!" Luke exclaimed. "You're just a soul! A model!"

Percy smiled. "That means my molecules are more apart, making me flexible and able to flip."

But suddenly, his luck ran out. Luke hit Percy (lets go with the guts.) and Backbiter came into Luke's kinds while the spirit of Riptide flew out of Percy's hand and into the darkness. He pointed Backbiter at Percy and gave a gruesome, victorious laugh.

"Any last words, Prissy?"

This was so out of Luke's behavior. I've seen him when his killed an enemy, but this wasn't Luke. His color began to fade. He looked sick and pale. No color, but gray.

"No, Luke, No!" Annabeth cried, but Luke was too possessed to pay his old "friend" any attention. I knew what I had to do.

I turned and looked at the giant. "Hey, you there!" I called. He looked at me, angry. "What do you-"

With that, he collapsed. I had shown him his worse fear. I squirmed out of the monster's hand. What I did next with either, frighten you, make you angry, make you happy, or make you stop reading the book. Either way, I would have tried to of done all.

As Luke was about to stab Percy, I ran up to him, right in front of the sword, through it to the ground, and kissed him, total make out.

He kissed back. His skin was freezing cold and I couldn't fell his lips, yet it was pleasant. I wasn't sure my plan would work, but I had to try. At first, it was normal. It wasn't my goal, but it wasn't my goal. Suddenly, it became sloppier. Luke began to become warmer. I opened my eyes for a second and I saw his natural color was coming back, tan skin, blond hair, everything. Final was the stage I had to concentrate the most. It was the worst thing I could have ever done. I closed my eyes and focused on what I had to do I do exactly what Mr. D taught me.

Suddenly, Luke let go. His breathing began to slow down. He was stiff and his color began to fade.

"What… what did… did you do to me?" he asked me, but before I could answer he fell to the ground, A total T.K.O

Percy stood up and walked towards me. The conscious giant left. Annabeth came right next to us. Luke had red liquid coming out of his mouth. I had the aftertaste left. I like he was the lucky one."

"You poisoned him!" Annabeth accused, weeping. I let her cry for a while. Percy wasn't crying, but he did look as if he felt sorry for him. I sighed.

"I didn't poison him,"

They looked at me, confused, sure I poisoned him.

"I intoxicated him." And that's when Lupii, Bambi, and Sonic came in.

**Questions!?!?**

**What did you think of the chapter's events?**

**Did you see the Egyptian background in it? (Besides when Palla told Annabeth she was Egyptian)**

**Who do you think is the ns Olympic parent? (Hint: It's a male)**

**The kids are starting their quest, where should they start?**

**Do you think Percy should have been there?**

*NO TXT MESSAGES ON MY PHONE!!! OR TELLING ME IN PERSON!!! They shall be deleted or go out one ear. Sorry, but I need them online to have when I write them.


	7. I Get Dissed By Palla

Hey Everyone! Sorry it took so long! I'm writing another book. Be sure to answer the questions at the bottom, if you can, because some people can't answer questions with no wrong answer (like me!) lol!

I Get Dissed By Palla

Percy-

Since Luke was still knocked out, Palla and Annabeth snuck him into his bed chamber. No one would come in Luke's study, fear that he may snap them with his sword. Oh yeah, what defense to they have against a two-sided sword. Just venomous fangs and gruesome weapons.

I fought with a chair that I couldn't sit in as I waited for them to return. Apparently, they changed into their bed clothes. Annabeth was in a ratty t-shirt and dirty pajama pants, while Palla whore shorts, and _I Love the __Princess Andromeda_T-shirt, and blue and white socks that matched the set. She walked around and sat in Luke's seat while Annabeth sat in the chair I was trying to use. Like my mom always says,_ ladies first_.

"I must say, Percy," she said. "I thought you were cute at camp, but your ghost form is quiet attractive."

So many things about that sentence disturbed us. Palla was the only one that didn't care, she just smiled away. Annabeth looked a little to disturbed and I said something intelligent like, "Umm…"

I could see how she was changing. She still had her arrogant and brave personality, but she seemed a little more caring and loving. I mean, she was nice and thought of others, but when it came to these situations, she didn't think of the fallen, unless they really had some usage. I guess I have some. She used to follow the _"if a solider falls, step over them and let them die peacefully" _policy. I've heard its outcome was better than FDR New Deal. Though she cares for me, I was shocked she saved me and technically Luke, (she didn't kill him.)

"I can tell you have some questions." She stated.

"I can tell you have some too." I answer back. She gave a small, flirty, crooked smile, like Cece when she's up to something sneaky.

"Yes, but sadly, you are not allowed to do so."

I didn't know why I couldn't. I wasn't in any mood to ask unreasonable questions. There was no time. I couldn't spend as much attention on Annabeth as I wanted, so I just stood by her.

"Why are you still here?"

Her eyes twinkled, like she knew what I was going to ask. "You really don't know what a true prisoner is, do you?"

"What are you talking about? You have your own chamber, freedom to move around, taken on dates. You're treated as if you're-"

"The Queen?"

My heart sunk. A huge lump. It was worse enough having a huge amount of close people to turn on the camp, but Palla, was a new low.

"You turned on us! How could-"

"Percy," She said. Putting her hand up. "Don't make me. You've seen what Cece can do. That doesn't mean I won't do it to." That made me shut up.

"Palla, you turned on us. You're going to overthrow your own parent, destroy all your friends at Camp Half-blood, and destroy mankind all for some punk?"

Palla's face darkened. It was the scariest one I've ever saw. She glowed brighter than ever, but her skin darkened. Her eyes turned from hazel to jet black. She had a smile as if she was going to kill me right there. Her voice was harsh, but slow, like she was trying to stay calm.

"Perceus Jackson," she said. Her voice was strong and ancient. "Why in Tatarus would I be working for Kronos?"

"You just said-"

"She's Queen of Kronos' army and followers." Annabeth finished. "She's undercover. She's on our side."

That's when I said the best come back ever. "Um… Well… Heh…"

That's when she walked over to me and gave an unfriendly smile. Her expression lightened up a few notches. I realized it wasn't hate, it was pain and embarrassment. She put her hand out and waved it in the air. "Be gone!" and with that. I was gone.

I opened my eyes to see nothing but a deep green. I moved my arms a bit to feel a cloth. I dragged it over my face and took a deep breath. I heard a few gasps and screams. Travis Stoll was holding a cloth that was the same color as the one on me, but with a simple trident embroidered on it. He dropped it to the ground and ran to pat me on the back, like I just won a basketball game instead of dying.

"Percy!" he yelled. A few others from the Hermes cabin came and congratulated me on not dying (and one congratulated me on dying and coming back).

"Percy," a girl's voice said. I turned towards the direction of the voice. She was tall, lean, and had gray eyes. It was Cece, but she was almost unrecognizable. Her hair was usually longer than Palla's, but it was cut to the top her hips, instead of at her hips. Her hair was ebony with golden brown highlights in it. She wore a red tank top with black lace, black denim shorts, and a black denim vest with a chain on one of the pockets. She almost looked like a girlier version of Thalia.

Instead of having her alluring from being looking innocent and smart, she looked seductive and dangerous, yet still sweet and mysterious. I wondered how long I actually was gone. Was it that time was faster out of my body, or does she just change fast? She didn't answer that one, but I knew she guessed my question right. The Hermes kids stepped behind her. Conner and Travis were hitting each other's elbows behind her, like they were keeping a secret. There was no telling what they were up too.

She gave me a small hug. "I'm so glad you are back." Her face was close to mine. She was only a few inches under my nose, so she grew an inch or two. She and Palla always wore too much eyeliner, but she had everything on you could think of. Her skin glowed like the sun. She had smoky eye makeup and red, glossy lipstick. Her pupils went from milky brown to the color of her highlights. Her side bang still covered her right eye and she still had her same style, so she wasn't totally lost.

"I'm glad to be back."

Something in my gut told me not to tell anyone what happened, not until later. We all had a toga party to celebrate my heroic way of coming back to life. I knew something that no one else could know; Palla was seducing and using Luke's love to defeat him, Annabeth and Palla was in more danger than we know, and Cece look great in black and read (you didn't just read that.)

After lunch, the councilors, Chiron, Mr. D, and Cece all met in the Big House for another final meeting. Sonic sat on a stand next to Cece and Dalila rested on her lap as she rubbed her back.

"Tell us, Cece." Chiron asked. "Tell us exactly what the Oracle said. She hesitated for a moment, biting her lip. Surprisingly, it didn't bleed.

She started:

"_Six shall travel through the land,_

_Where there home is a maze,_

_By their sibling's hands._

_Your followers shall learn a lesson that is truth,_

_By one's lover,_

_The head of the enemy's troops._

_A friend will turn, and suffer with their eyes,_

_And one will lose their lover to a choice of what's right and what's wise."_

Everyone was quiet, contemplating. I had a bad feeling their will be another Trojan War along with this trip. The _eyes_ part must have something to do with Cece, but she can't even use them. The last sentence has to be Palla and Luke.

"Will the Hunters be available to help?" Mr. D asked. He shook his head. "They left yesterday morning to help out with their part of the war."

He turned to Palla. "Very good, Cece. Who shall be your tree companions?"

She looked around the room. "I have wise choices." Chiron became worried. He had a bad feeling about a young wise decision. "Find me Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades. I need him the most. Followed by Grover, Percy, and the Stoll brothers." Chiron began to argue, but changed his mind. "I will start a search party. You all began to prepare. You start tomorrow morning at dawn. Don't be late." And with that, Sonic looked a Cece pleased at her decision and Chiron dismissed us all.

Questions!

When should I have started the quest?

What do you suspect the prophecy is predicting will happen?

What do you think of the Andrew twin's change from being a part?

Answer them if you dare.


	8. Watching Cousinly Love is Better than

Watching Cousinly Love is Better than a Soap Opera

That night, Chiron ordered me to sleep before anyone else, including Cece. I didn't feel tired at all, but I was gone as soon as I hit the pillow.

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't at camp, I was in a palace. The windows didn't have any glass in them and it reached all the way to the ground. Outside was barren and full of sand. I didn't know where I was, until I realized the hills were pyramids and sphinxes. I was in Egypt. I remembered Annabeth telling me many of the pyramids were in Alexander. Suddenly, my heart felt like lead. The very thought of her made me feel hopeless and angry.

I heard laughing coming from the balcony. I hide behind a column, forgetting that I wasn't really here. On it was two people; a boy and a girl. I couldn't see the man clearly, it was like a wall of light was blinding me from seeing him clearly, but I could see the girl clearly. She seemed to have radiated beauty. She was mocha colored, had short, straight black hair, and a smile that said as much as her laugh says about her personality. She was dressed in a white wrapped dress with a blue transparent cape attached to broaches on each strap on her shoulder and golden rings on her fingers. I saw the man's silhouette expression darken suddenly. The lady wasn't laughing anymore. Instead of looking at him now, she looked out at the slaves working on the pyramids. I couldn't tell if she was still smiling, or scrunching her eyes from the sunlight.

"You know you don't have to go through with this, _Aanu_." The man said, breathing heavily, like he was suffocating. She didn't look at him still, but she could fell his emotions.

"Your fourteen years old. Though your kingdom is excited I… I can feel you're not ready."

She sighed and turned fully towards him. Could see her body fully now. The process was almost finished. She was pregnant, but I could tell they were no ordinary babies.

"You are correct, Perceus Jackson." An ancient voice said. I turned around to see an old face.

"Hello, Palla,"

She didn't smile big; just a prideful smirk. She was dressed in the same white wrap as the women, I'm guessing name Aanu, but she wore a weird crown on her head that looked like a bird holding a sun disk. She dripped in gold and precious stones and gave me a felling of low self esteem. She gave out a small chuckle, like she found humor in my thoughts, or something else. She looked at me as if I was the biggest idiot in the world.

"I'm not Palla, Perceus." She answered back. She sounded as if she had two voices instead of one. "My name is _Would Be_. Basically, I'm the thing that would have happened _if I should have, _and_ if I did it._ I'm basically a choice. I'm a what."

At lease I knew what she was talking about. I proved it by saying, "Um… _Say What_?"

She nodded her prideful face towards the place I was looking before. The man's silhouette hand moved and touched the girl's face. He said something in ancient Greek. She looked down towards the ground.

"It's no use. Nothing is going to make me feel better."

"You know how you can. I don't want to lose you,_ Aanu._"

He smiled and took his hands and placed them in her own. She looked him deep in the eyes, weighing his glare every once in a while.

"Do you know who that is?" Would Be said matter-of-fact. It just occurred to me that this girl was fourteen, as the man seemed to be at lease seventeen, maybe even older.

"Her names Aanu, right?"

She, or what, just groaned, frustrated. "Are you serious? Look at her! I mean _really_, _truly_, _look_ at her!"

I looked even harder than I did at first. Her face looked awfully familiar, like an old friend's, but younger. I felt my heart skip a beat, a tug in my stomach, and a shiver down my body. I had a huge lump in my throat.

"That's- Cece?" I croaked. She held back a laugh. "If you mean Cece, as if in Cecille, than yes, it is."

I couldn't believe my eyes. Palla and Cece are old. How was that possible? A memory crept back to me.

_"Cece, How old are you?"_

_She sighed. She began to calculate in her head adding invisible numbers in mid air. "About four thousand fourteen years old, I think, that's what I calculated."_

_"And you're still alive?"_

_"Lotus Hotel"_

_"I see."_

"So this is her mother, right?"

She gasped sarcastically. "O my gods! You actually have the right answer. You make me proud."

I snapped at her. "I don't need your sarcasm, thank you."

She looked deadly pleased that I cracked. "Heed this warning, _Perceus_," she warned. She said my name with so much hate; I almost wanted to commit suicide. "Don't forget what I am. I can easily get rid of you! I am here to help you. I cannot change what I am. I am pride. I am what should happen, and pride, mush like your little wimp outburst puts your life in my hands and that's what you just did."

For the first time, I didn't talk back. She gave an even bigger prideful smile. "Listen to me, Perceus Jackson. You must tell Cece this: You are to travel to the land of sin where your worst nightmare always began. No questions, right?"

I began to open my mouth, but she dismissed me and I woke back in my empty cabin.

I didn't tell her the dream; I just said that in my dream, a messenger told me to tell her that. Once I told her, her skin became darker. At first, she looked scared, but then, she looked angry. "We must leave NOW!" Everyone on the quest was here, and we all left the camp not to long after she said that. About fifty miles out of town, She stopped us at a sewer opening. She took the lid of and looked in, as if her life was about to be over. "Let's make this a quick one, please." And with that, she jumped in.

I was last to go in. It wasn't that I was scared or something, I just had a problem going into the place where all Cece's nightmare began. We walked a little, no speaking. It seemed as if everyone knew what was going on, excluding me.

"Cece-"I said, she put her hand over my mouth and shook her head; warning me, but it was too late. Suddenly, an ambush of girls, about the same age of Cece came from above and snatched us up from above.

Before I knew it, we were in a throne room. There were female guards dressed in strange attire you would see at a renaissance fair. On a throne made of treasure was a girl the same age as Cece. She even looked like her a little, but she was dressed like she was going to a renaissance fair also. She wore some kind of head wrap like a fortune teller with a dress that looked like it was a pair of overalls on the top. He had a puffy blouse on top that looked like a pirates with boots and drapes around her waist. She was draped in jewelry. When she saw us, she looked discussed, but had a mocking face when she saw Cece.

"Cecillia, my favorite cousin." She amused. "What a bitter-sweet moment indeed."

"Esmeralda, I'm guessing you still go by." She answered back. She must have known we were wondering who she was. She mouthed the word _Gypsy_. I had to think about it for a while, and then I caught on.

"You're the queen of Thief's." Nico exclaimed.

"You're smarter than you father, Goth Boy."

That one made Nico angry. He was about to summon a whole army of the dead before Cece stopped him. Esmeralda just smiled a cruel one.

"Unlike my _cousin_ here, I actually worked to escape death. I fought it. No extra body, no Lotus Hotel. You're father hates me, yet he doesn't know one way to destroy me. Stupid old man."

"Esmeralda!" Cece warned.

"Oh, yes right. I have not introduced myself correctly. I am Esmeralda Syeira Andrewson, daughter of Hermes and Cousin of Cecillia and Pallina. You may call me Queen Esme."

Cece gave out a loud laugh in disbelief. "This is so you! I have to admit, I feel sorry for you, Nanu. Have to change your name, leave your mother to face a deadly death, almost killing me and Palla, completely destroying your chance to rain as a pharaoh just to become one. Congratulations! You completely screwed up your _eternal life_, your _highness._"

Esme seemed to have been so embarrassed, she couldn't stand to look at her cousin. I didn't even want to look at Cece. None of us did.

"Well, screw you, my elder cousin. It shall be mine."

"Too late, Nanu-"

"It's ESMERALDA to YOU!"

Cece just mocked her and rolled her eyes. "Ok ESMERBLAHBLAH," I realized this was so out of character for Cece. She seemed to have been acting more and more like a rebel.

"You're acting more like Palla than anyone else. Do you want your fortune or not."

Cece pursed her lips. "Good girl." Esme answered back. She threw each of us a backpack that weighted at least ten pounds I found it funny when Nico tried to catch his, since it made him spin a 360 and fall with his face flat on top of the backpack. For the first time, Cece smiled at Esme.

"thanks, Nanu."

Esme still seemed pretty mad she wouldn't call her Esme or Esmeralda, but she gave the same faint smile. "Don't get to comfortable with my gifts and be careful. I don't want you to get… _hurt_."

She sounded as if she was up to something, but Cece just walked out and led us to the exit. At one point, she turned to me. "Percy," she said. "tell me your dream this instant. It is important."

I sighed and wetted my lips.


	9. My Two New Favorite Names are now

**My Two New Favorite Names are now "Shirley" and "Temple"**

"So it's after you to." Cece stated. At first, when I thought Would Be said Sin City; I thought she meant Los Angeles. I didn't know she meant truly, Sin City. Las Vegas seemed as if the whole city hasn't changed since we left. It was still night and the lights were still as bright. The Stoll brothers were able to take a drunken man's car. "It was too easy." Connor said.

"He left the door unlock and the keys in the ignition." Travis said, giving his brother-in-crime a high five. Now, we only had to find a person that had a driver's license.

"I have one." Cece volunteered. We just stared at her. Connor took out a faux when Cece took it and ripped it. I didn't know she was that strong. "Mine's is real, Connor. I'm support to be eighteen now, kinds sort of, but I was in the Lotus so long, it stopped my aging for a while."

Connor looked upset, but he just turned and got into the yellow Ferrari. We drove 90mph. She didn't hit anyone, just swerved around them. We past the Little White Chapel, a Casino, and then the Lotus Hotel.

"I suppose you don't want to stop at the Lotus Hotel, Percy and Nico?" We just scowled at her. I just realized that all of us, excluding the Stoll brothers, have been trapped in the Lotus Hotel.

"So, Percy, tell me about your dream."

I explain everything to her. I couldn't tell what her facial expression was very clearly, but I'm sure she was crying. She looked upset. I really didn't want to ask her questions at that moment, but I needed the answers.

"Was your mom really fourteen?"

She sighed. "Percy, I can feel that you think it's wrong that such a young girl would be having kids, but that wasn't old at that time. A nine year old was considered old enough."

I couldn't grasp that concept. A nine year old? Yeah right. She didn't seem to notice what I was thinking. She looked straight ahead. Travis rubbed his shoulder.

"Ouch!" Nico yelped. "Travis, this is a Ferrari! It only sits four. And there are five of us in here!"

Then a grunting sound came from the trunk. "Grover, you don't count."

"Can't… breath!" Grover yelled.

"Not… ready… to… die…"

"It's not so bad, says the ghost." Nico teased.

"Don't… forget… the gothic… kid…"

Then, the car stopped suddenly. Nico took Riptide (Don't ask me how he got it. He swore he'll kill me if I did.), got out the car. And started stabbing the trunk. After about ten seconds of Grover screaming and asking for forgiveness.

"How about now? I put some holes it. He didn't look sarcastic. He looked like he just saved the day. Grover just mumbled a few words to make him stop. Nico walked back to the car and Cece began driving. She mumbled something about choosing boys when she should have chose men, but I didn't bother asking what she said. "So…" Connor said, trying to make a conversation.

"What are we doing, captain?" For once, Cece actually smiled a little at Connor. "There are camp half-bloods in every country. Though we are closest to Olympus, The most powerful camps are in Greece, France, and Egypt. Luke has spies all over France. He is manipulating Spain. Most of his army of demigods is the Spaniards. Before he reaches Greece, He will destroy the one in Alexander, Egypt. Palla know that's where he's going, but she has no idea what Kronos is making him do. I would take the Labyrinth, like we just did, but I will just run into Nanu over and over. You are not to eat, where, drink, or keep anything in these bags. Once used, you have ten seconds to get it as far from you as possible. Money is the only thing I recommend, so chose wisely."

Delila snuggled more into Cece's lap. Sonic stayed on top of the roof, where he can watch and see what monsters would come after us. I thought about how weird the humans would think it was that a snow owl was in Las Vegas in the middle of summer on top of a roof. Cece said he can mess with the Mist, make him look like a dog or a cat or something like that. Hey! That rhymed!

"You guys need to get some sleep. Percy, you too."

I didn't want to, but Nico shouted at me, "Sleep, Percy Jackson." And I blacked out.

I was back in the palace. The name was still a silhouette. A servant came and bowed at his feet. "My Lord, you have received not one child, but two."

He man tilted his hand in surprise. "Two?"

"Yes, my Lord. Come and see."

They walked into the room where a body was having it final rest in a white wrapp. The man moved the part that covered her face and kissed her forehead.

He whispered. "Cecillie. My poor, poor, Cecillie. May your mother's curse be your blessing, and may your children prosper." He covered her face and turned to the servants. Suddenly, two women walked in the room, Aphrodite and Hera.

They each picked up one baby. Aphrodite looked discussed at the one in hers. "I give my most beautiful daughter a kingdom, my blessing, and promised her any man she wishes. Well, I punished her well, didn't I, baby." The baby in her hands cried. He eyes were closed, like she couldn't open them. "I must say, you did a fine job. Of course, Cecillie could have done better."

"You'll pay-"

"Hush!" she ordered. She looked back at the baby. "I shall name you, Cecillia, The Blind One, since I gave you the gift of not being able to see."

"That's not a gift, Aphrodite."

She turned to him. "Why yes it is. Since she can't see, everything the same. Nothing can stop her feeling to bloom faster. I'll prove it by making her fall in love with the ugliest man I can think of."

Before I could hear his response I woke with a start.

The sun was fully set. It had to be midnight or around that time. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the car was parked on the side of a hidden road that rested in a forest. One the other side was a large, white house, looking straight at me like we were having a staring competition. It looked like it was a small peninsula, because a bayou covered to back and the sides of it. It had a Victorian iron gate wrapped around it, clearly saying, wordless, _"You're not welcome, so don't even bother!" _if you haven't learned by now, I'm a bit insane after waking up.

I looked up at the sky. The stars shined brighter, and there was more. There were only a few lamp posts every twenty yards, or more, so the road was very dark.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Cece asked. She was staring at the house in front of us. At first, I thought she was angry, but I noticed it was more.

"This place, I jones for it." She said. She never took her eyes off of it. "It brings memories. Lots of pain, suffering, loneliness, unsatisfaction, curiosity, hurt, but…"

She began to croak. "But it was the only place I had peace. It was my home."

"You lived her?"

She gave out a little laugh, but she seems too lost in memory and pain to feel any joy. "Yeah." She whispered. "Only for a while. Palla and I left at about ten. That was the stupidest thing I'd ever done. I came back when I was twelve, to tell my adopted mother, Elena, I was sorry, but I had to protect her and our other mortal siblings. The monsters were too much for them. Since I come from two cultures, the Egyptian creatures come for me too. But once I came…"

She stopped. She swallowed a cry.

I put an arm around her shoulder. "You don't have to tell me-"

"No, Percy, it feels good to tell you. I was never able to talk to anyone about this, because my best friend is my sister and she's always with me."

She played with her Black-gold hair for a little while until she came back in control.

"When we came back, they were dead. All of them. They said it was an animal attack, but I knew a creature came, searching for me."

We were quiet for a while. Nothing but the sound of crickets and frogs. Fire flies danced around Cece, probably trying to cheer her up, but she wasn't taking it.

"The stars, they're shining like they always have." She finally said. You know who I just described she was really depressed, now, she seemed to be happy. No, not happy, hopeful. She was staring at the stars in the black sky. She seemed to have that silver glow, like Thalia, instead of her golden one.

"Where are we?" I finally asked.

"New Orleans, Louisiana," she said wistfully. "The Big Easy. That's probably why this is my favorite place ever."

We were silent for a while. At first we didn't move, but she rested on my chest, the shot back up. "I can't fall asleep. I must stay awake."

I pushed her with the inside of my arm and made her rest on my shoulder. I don't remember ever toughing Cece, besides when I found her in the cove, but she was almost dead, so she was cold and wet and almost solid. Her hair wasn't a texture I was use to, but it was soft. Even softer than it was her skin. When she looked up at me, with her blank eyes that seemed as if she was looking lost in space, all I saw was her and that me and here were the only two here, not just in the car, not just at this house, not just in New Orleans, or even the country, but the whole world. It was like everything was meant for us. I knew right then and there, for sure, I had strong feelings for her. Then only thing that was keeping me from going in, from taking a chance, was Annabeth. How could I have done that to her? It's not like we're going out, but she becomes really jealous of my girl-friends. That's why I don't have one (yeah, that's the only reason.) Cece laughed and scowled at my thoughts.

"Be careful, Percy, of lust." She warned me. I looked at her, confused. Me? Lust?

"Yes, if I was to hug you, you would probably go-"

"I so wouldn't!" I jumped in. I wasn't sure how read my face was, but it felt pretty hot.

"I just… it's just… when I look at you, I go crazy. You're just that hot, ok? You just are! You just have that natural look of being hot. You're basically just DOWN RIGHT-"

Suddenly, she took my chin, looked my deep in the eyes, and kissed me. I would tell you how it went, but I couldn't remember. You remembered how Palla intoxicated Luke, right. Well, that's what she basically did to me. It actually tasted like the real thing (Not saying that the Party Ponies from Texas taught a few boys from camp how to drink or anything.) From regular red wine to a margarita to a Shirley Temple to a Bloody Mary, It was so addictive, you never wanted t stop. From the back of my memory, I remembered Palla said that Mr. D taught her the trick, but I don't think it's a trick anymore, I think it's one of his "gifts" before passed out, she stopped and pulled away.

"No one knows of this."

She looked more serious than ever I nodded and she rested on my chest and quickly fell asleep. I tried to go back, but the after taste was burning my mouth.

About an hour later, something huge and feathery landed on the roof of the Ferrari. So much for bringing it back with only sword stabbings.


	10. Author's Note

_**HEY! Just wanted to say story Will soon be in French and Spanish!**_

_**Hola! Sólo quería decir la historia estará pronto en francés y español !**_

_**Bonjour! Je voulais juste dire l'histoire sera bientôt en français et en espagnol !**_


	11. OMG! I forgot to tell you all!

:)


	12. Luke Curses Me Out

Luke Curses Me Out

-Palla

I sat on the window seal in my suite. It was close to the top deck, near Luke's study. Kronos' room was a few floors up too, but I don't like talking about that… whatever it is. Lupii were asleep in the corner as Bambi and I watched the dawn sky turn blue.

"How much long do I have to pretend to like him?" I asked her. "I'm sick of wearing dresses."

I could see her shaking her head in disbelief at me from the corner of my eyes. "You're not wearing one now."

That was true. I was wearing my black and gray camouflage sweet pants with a white, fitted cropped T-shirt with a cropped hoodie that matched the pants and pumas, my favorite outfit.

"Anyway… wait, why are you wearing that? That is too revealing young lady! You're too young to be wearing that! You're only-"

"Over four thousand years old?" I finished. She looked down. Her stubby tail went down a little and a shadow came over her face. "My greatest apologies, my Lady."

I told her several times to not call me with any authority. I didn't try to correct her; I was too busy looking at where I was.

"It's been too long," I told her. "I've dreamed of this day, and it's great that it came."

I looked at Bambi. She had a look of pride, and then she looked back at the view of modern Alexandria and became worried.

"Now, what was that about not liking Luke?" before I could come up with a lie, I heard my door open. Bambi raced to Lupii and dragged him and his bed under the mine with her.

Ok, so I don't like Luke, I love him. So technically, I didn't lie. I just found it weird if I loved the man who killed my little sister. Yet, like Annabeth told be the first time we met, it's hard not to like him.

Luke walked into the room with his hands behind his back. He looked shocked when he saw me. Since I wasn't around my sister, I was transforming, but now, I felt the same as usual, but I still love Luke, so it's either permanent or I'm still not full back to normal.

He did ask why I was sitting on a balcony dressed like a soldier. He walked on the balcony and smiled. I turned to him and jumped down. He kissed my cheek affectionately and asked me to sit down.

"Close your eyes, and don't peek." He ordered. Usually, this is what you never do around Luke. He killed his favorite ugly "Upalompa' thing name Kelli once telling her to close her eyes, because he had a gift for her, but stabbed her with Backbiter instead. I did what he told me. I felt something cold around my neck. He fastened it for me and scooted back.

"Ok," he said, taking a breath. "Open."

I looked down to see a familiar necklace around my neck. It was a golden necklace, with a 'Leb' attached to an 'Ankh' mad from two snakes. The golden chain was also mad of two.

I jumped up. I started trying to take the cursed necklace off. Luke looked at me worried and tried to calm me down. Once he did, he looked me in the eyes and saw that I was worried.

"What's wrong you don't like it?"

I broke his grip and walked to the other side of the balcony. I realized I was crying. "How could you do this to me?"

He didn't dare come closer. He began t ask me what was wrong, but I cut him off.

"This necklace is a curse of love!" I said. It came out louder than I wanted. The monsters heard me from down below and stared up, waiting to hear the rest.

"This necklace is a true legend of Egypt, given to an ancient queen's lover. The goddess was angry at her for certain reasons. To get rid of the queen, she gave her true lover a necklace to give to her, saying that it would make the queen fully his forever, since the queen could not marry him. Once put around her neck, she was cured. She became immortal, a teen forever. But, if her lover would one day break her heart or find someone new, she would die, and it came."

Luke spun me around and put his hands on my shoulder firmly. "Pallina, I promise to never hurt you or leave you, I love you."

"But you will," I warned.

"I promise."

"As did the queen's lover."

And with that, I took his hands off my shoulder and began to climb the rail. "I'm going into Alexandria. I will be back soon."

And with that I left jumped off into the water.

Ok, sorry this chapter is so short. This is all you need to know right now, Thank you for reading & updating should come faster since its summer! :P


End file.
